The Quest
by Juweline Tuk
Summary: Durch ein Portal gelangen Katharina, Andrea, Danijela und Lisa nach Mittelerde, als sie die Ringcon 2003 besuchen. Purer Zufall, wie sie zuerst denken. Doch nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass die Vier aus einem bestimmten Grund nach Mittelerde „geru
1. Default Chapter

Inhaltsangabe: Durch ein Portal gelangen Katharina, Andrea, Danijela und Lisa nach Mittelerde, als sie die Ringcon 2003 besuchen. Purer Zufall, wie sie zuerst denken. Doch nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass die Vier aus einem bestimmten Grund nach Mittelerde „gerufen" wurden: Sie sollen verhindern, dass eine neue Bedrohung mit noch nie da gewesenen Ausmaßen die Welt vernichtet. Doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan ...   
  
Disclaimer: Bis auf die vier Hauptcharaktere (Katharina, Andrea, Danijela und Lisa) gehören alle Figuren dieser Fanfiction J.R.R Tolkien, ausgenommen noch einige Nebenfiguren (u.a. die Elbin Fariel), die ebenfalls aus meiner eigenen Fantasie stammen!  
  
Einleitung  
Ungeplante Zwischenreise  
  
Da war er nun, der große Tag. Der 14. November 2003, der Tag an dem Katharina, Andrea und Danijela die Ringcon in Bonn besuchen wollten. Doch das ganze Unterfangen lief alles andere als geplant. Da es in erster Linie wie aus Kübeln goss und die Hobbitkostüme von Andrea und Katharina schon komplett durchgeweicht waren, ebenso wie das feine elbische Spitzenkleid von Danijela. Das einzigst Gute war, das die angeklebten Ohren nicht wie bei den Originalen aus Gelatine bestanden, sondern aus normalen Gummi, und daher nicht bei Nässe schmolzen.  
Zusammen hasteten die drei nun durch die Bonner Innenstadt. Eigentlich sollte man sich ja nach zweistündigem studieren eines Stadtplanes einwenig in der City auskennen, doch dem war leider nicht so. „Vielleicht sollten wir zum Hotel zurück fahren" bemerkte Danijela und blieb stehen. Die anderen beiden sahen sie unter ihren Kapuzen hindurch an. Eine Weile lang herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen, dann fügte sie hinzu „Verdammt wir haben November, wir laufen in dünnen Klamotten herum und es regnet ohne Pause". „Vielleicht hast du ja Recht aber ich habe nicht 99 Euro umsonst bezahlt, also sollten wir vielleicht jemanden Fragen der sich hier auskennt" antwortete Katharina. „Kommt schon, wir hatten höllische Probleme mit unseren Eltern hierher zu kommen und jetzt sind wir hier. Also lasst uns das beste daraus machen". Einen kurzen Moment hing jede von ihnen noch ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Doch nachdem der Regen stärker wurde zog Andrea kurzerhand Katharina und Danijela hinter sich her die Straße hinunter.  
„Da vorne ist das Maritim-Hotel" rief Andrea und lief blindlings drauflos. Die anderen beiden Mädchen folgten ihr. Auf der anderen Straßenseite angekommen, begann Katharina damit ihren Umhang auszuwringen und sich den verlaufenden Mascara aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. „Wir sehen echt aus wie ... keiner Ahnung was. Aber für das wie wir aussehen finde ich grade keine Worte" sagte sie und kratzte sich am Kopf, in der Hoffnung die richtigen Worte würden ihr noch einfallen. „Schon klar Pip" bemerkte Andrea nur und ging grinsend voran. An der großen gläsernen Eingangstür stand ein Wachmann und beäugte sie kritisch. Nachdem er ihre Karten durchgesehen hatte ließ er sie in die große Empfangshalle. Sofort strömte ihnen eine wohlige Wärme entgegen und Katharina und Andrea nahmen die Kapuzen ihrer Hobbitmäntel ab. Was sie dann sahen ließen sie alles vorherige vergessen. Es war das Paradies eines jeden „Herr der Ringe" Fans. Überall standen Menschen, die meisten von ihnen waren verkleidet als Elben, Hobbits, Nazgúls und sogar Orks, andere hielten Schwerter und andere Sachen in den Händen, die man sonst nur aus dem Filmen kannte. Ansonsten war die riesige Empfangshalle total auf „Mittelerde" getrimmt. Hier konnte man sich nur wohlfühlen.  
„Also wer will hier immer noch umkehren?" fragte Andrea und lief auf die riesigen Tische zu, die mit verschiedenen Münzen, Schwertern, Schildern und anderen Sachen aus Mittelerde belegt waren. Schnell liefen ihr Katharina und Danijela nach und bald war die anfängliche Aufregung vergessen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht aber das Gefühl wenn nasse Klamotten an einem trocknen ist ziemlich unangenehm" murmelte Katharina und stellte sich an einem Heizkörper, die an den Wänden angebracht waren. „Ohhh ... schön warm" kicherte sie und legte ihren Mantel über das Metallgerüst der Heizung. Nach kurzer Zeit zog sie auch ihre Stiefel aus um sie einwenig trocknen zu lassen. „Gar keine schlechte Idee wenn man sich nicht den Tod holen will" stimmte Andrea ihr zu und Danijela nickte. Also saßen die drei eine ganze Weile an der riesigen Heizung und ließen ihre Sachen trocknen. Derweilen spekulierten sie über die weiteren Etagen des Gebäudes und was sie alles noch erwarten würde. „Hoffentlich haben die hier so was wie einen Auenland-Bereich" sagte Andrea und sah zu wie zwei mutmaßliche Orks neben einen Nazgúl die Treppe hinaufschlenderten. „Komischer Anblick" fügte sie grinsend hinzu und deutete auf das Trio. „Stimmt. Kommt im Film und im Buch nicht vor" stimmte Danijela ihr zu die währenddessen schon wieder ihre Schuhe anzog. „Also die sind trocken genug und ich will den Tag auch nicht hier verbringen". „Okay Okay" sagte Andrea und begann ebenfalls ihre Stiefel wieder anzuziehen. „Wie schön warm die jetzt sind" freute sie sich währen sie sie zuband. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon wieder auf den Beinen und begannen sich das Gelände näher anzusehen.  
„Rohan ... Heimat der Pferdeherren" sagte Katharina als sie vor einem weiteren Bereich kurz stehen blieben. „Johei ... nur jagen wir keine Uruk-Hai westwärts der Ebene und daher kannst du auch die Zitierung nicht ganz beenden" sagte Andrea und betrat durch ein großes Tor das dem Eingangstor der Goldenen Halle im Film ähnelte. „Schon klar Merry .. aber immerhin sind wir auch zu dritt. Würde sagen Danijela verkörpert sozusagen Legolas ... du Gimli und ich Aragorn". Doch kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet musste sie auch schon laut loslachen. „Sorry, aber die Vorstellung ist einfach zu witzig" versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen und das Lachen zu unterdrücken doch das gelang ihr nicht sonderlich gut. „Ja wahnsinnig witzig" gab Andrea zurück doch auch sie konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. „Aber die drei Jäger klingt irgendwie cool" bemerkte Danijela nach kurzer Zeit und blieb vor einer kleinen Informationstafel stehen. Neugierig las sie sich den kleinen Text durch der zur Erläuterung der Geschichte von Rohan da war. „Rohan = Pferdeland. Königreich der Rohirrim, begrenzt von den Ered Nimrais, dem Fluss Isen, dem Nebelgebirge, dem Fangorn, dem Limkar usw." begann sie vorzulesen. „Gehörte einmal zu Gondor ... 2510 Drittes Zeitalter ...wurde als Lohn für die Hilfe in der schlacht auf der Ebene des Celebrant und als Gegenleistung für den Eid Eorls gegeben. Von da an hieß das Gebiet Rohan ..." las sie weiter. „Dann folgen Namen mit dem ich nichts Anfangen kann". „Na dann wissen wir ja jetzt wie das so war. Wenn auch nur in etwa aber immerhin. Außerdem müssten gleich die ersten Vorlesungen beginnen" antwortete Andrea und sah sich um. Genau in diesem Moment ertönte eine Stimme über die Lautsprecher, dass sich die Besucher in die Vorlesungen begeben sollten. „Sage ich doch" grinste sie triumphierend und ging voraus. „Nun denn ... kann es kaum erwarten einen der Darsteller zu sehen" stimmte Danijela zu und Katharina nickte ebenfalls aufgeregt. Zusammen folgten sie den Hinweisschildern und bald saßen sie in einem überaus riesigen Saal, der mit prächtigen Kronleuchtern behangen war. Die Stimmung im Saal war gedämpft, anscheinend waren alle genauso aufgeregt wie Andrea, Danijela und Katharina. „Ob das hier heute noch losgeht?" fragte Andrea, die seid Anbeginn ihrer Freundschaft zu Katharina den Spitznamen Merry trug. Und auch Katharina trug dabei einen ganz besonderen Spitznamen: Pip! Diese verwendeten sie so gut wie immer. Immerhin war es ja keine Sachen wofür man sich als Mensch hätte schämen müssen. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn so wie Katharina immer zu sagen pflegte: Sie ist stolz eine Tuk zu sein! Denn es blieb ja nicht nur bei den Spitznamen, auch sonst sahen sie sich mehr als Hobbits, sowohl was die Essgewohnheiten als auch ihr Verhalten anging. Nur Danijela besaß keinen besonderen Spitznamen. Auch war sie eher elbischen Bluts, um es in den Worten Andreas zu sagen. Leider hatte sich noch kein passender elbischer Name für sie gefunden. Doch eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht mehr, denn genau in diesem Augenblick wurde die Bühne in ein helles Licht getaucht und Craig Parker erschien im Rampenlicht, woraufhin einige in totale Verzückung gerieten. „Hat er es also doch noch wahr gemacht zu kommen. Stand doch auch auf der Kippe wegen einem neuen Film oder so" hörte Katharina sich selbst sagen doch auch sie war total erstaunt endlich einen der Darsteller leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen. Währenddessen war Andrea eifrig dabei ihren Fotoaperrat aus der Tasche zu holen. „Der Moment muss festgehalten werden" grinste sie und drückte auf den Auslöser. Ein kurzer Lichtblitz erfüllte den Raum und einige sahen zu ihnen hinüber. „Also ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir den größer vorgestellt. Oder wirkt der nur so klein?". Nachdenklich legte Danijela den Kopf schräg und begutachtete den Haldirdarsteller.   
Nachdem sich der Applaus gelegt hatte begann Craig etwas von den Dreharbeiten zu erzählen. So zumindest verstanden es Katharina, Danijela und Andrea die sich anstrengen mussten etwas zu verstehen, da er 1. englisch sprach und 2. das Mikrofon nicht unbedingt das beste war. 3. egal sabberten nichtswissende Kiddies dazwischen, wir Andrea immer sagte und die sie fast zur Weisglut trieben. Wieder zuckten einige Blitze durch den Saal, gefolgt von wildem Gekicher. Nach einer guten Stunde verabschiedete er sich und verließ unter tosendem Applaus die Bühne. „Das war's schon? Och Menno" beschwerte sich Andrea und stand langsam auf. „Aber immerhin ist ja auch gleich noch eine Autogrammstunde. Also auf geht´s". Dicht gefolgt von ihren beiden Freundinnen und einen Dutzend anderer Mädchen machte sich Andrea auf den Weg nach draussen, dort angekommen blieb sie an einem Treppengeländer stehen und blickte böse drein. „Könnte mich maßlos aufregen" begann sie und sah sich suchend um. „Guck mal Mutti da ist Legolas auf der Bühne" äffte sie gekonnt eines der Kinder nach, die seltendämliche Sprüche während der Vorlesung von sich gegeben hatten. „Was glauben die eigentlich?". „Können wir darüber heute Abend diskutieren. Ich will endlich ins Auenland" drängelte Katharina und rannte einpaar Stufen hinauf. „Woher willst du wissen wo wir hin müssen" fragte Danijela und suchte nach einem weiteren Hinweisschild. „Was soll's ... verlaufen kann man sich hier ja eh nicht" sagte sie nach einem kurzem Moment schulterzuckend und zusammen mit Andrea rannte sie so schnell sie konnten hinter Katharina her.  
Oben angekommen wurden sogleich mit einem kleinen Lunchpaket begrüßt, woran man unmissverständlich sehen konnte, dass man sich nun im Auenland-Bereich befand. Und hier waren Katharina und Andrea ganz in ihrem Element. Schon seid sie sich für Tolkien und sein Werk interessierten, war das Auenland ihnen das Liebste. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn man nur einmal auf der großen Festwiese von Hobbingen stehen könnte oder auch nur einmal durch Beutelsend zu laufen? Doch das schien geradezu unmöglich zu sein, Mittelerde war ja nicht real. Dachte sie zumindestens.  
„Hey Merry .... sieh dir das an. Das Gasthaus zum Grünen Drachen" rief Katharina und betrat voller Vorfreude das Lokal in dem alles etwas kleiner war als normal. Schnell hatte sie noch einen freien Platz ergattern und nahmen Platz. „Beim geheiligten Illúvater, ist das schön hier" staunte Andrea, „Na los, dann lass uns mal eben loslegen" flüsterte sie grinsend. Und eher Katharina und Danijela etwas sagen konnten, war Andrea auch schon auf den breiten Holztisch geklettert. Da konnten sie nicht anders und taten es ihr gleich. Dann begannen sie auch schon zu singen:  
  
He Ho to the bottle I go  
To heal my heart and drown my woe  
Rain may fall and wind may blow  
But there still be many miles to go  
Sweet is the sound of the falling rain  
And the streams that leap from hill to plain  
Better than rain or rippling brook  
Is a mug of beer inside this Took!  
  
Dann mussten Andrea, Danijela und Katharina laut los lachen und konnten sich kaum noch auf den Tisch halten. Während die restlichen Gäste im „Grünen Drachen" Beifall klatschten, stiegen die drei herunter und bestellten sich erst mal etwas zu trinken. Und was wäre da besser geeignet als einen guten Krug Bier nach auenländischer Art?!  
„Die anderen gucken uns immer noch an" bemerkte Katharina nach einer Weile und nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Krug. „Mhm, was würde ich jetzt für ein paar gute Tüften geben?" fügte sie noch in schwärmerischer Tonlage hinzu. Daraufhin mussten Andrea und Danijela wieder lachen, denn diesen Kommentar kannten sie ja. „Los lasst uns weitergehen, das Gelände ist noch groß und wir haben noch viel vor" begann Danijela zu drängeln und stand auf. Während sie zum Ausgang gingen sangen sie noch einmal „Mug of Beer" leise vor sich hin und von drinnen war ein leises Geklatsche zu vernehmen.   
Nach wenigen Schritten standen die drei dann vor einem großen Tor aus Pappmaché, Mordor. Fälschlicher Weise direkt neben dem Auenland. Langsam betraten sie den dunklen Raum und sahen sich um. Aus irgendwelchen Ecken drang leise Musik bei der man eine Gänsehaut bekam und auch ansonsten war es in dem Raum recht dunkel. Genaugenommen, kein Ort an den man sich wohl fühlen konnte, sogar auf einer Ringcon nicht. Also beschlossen sie schnell weiterzuziehen. Doch bevor sie das konnten hielt eine dunkle Hand sie zurück. Als Katharina sich umdrehte sah sie Sauron vor sich stehen. In vollem Kostüm, so wir er am Anfang bei „Die Gefährten" zu sehen war. Bei diesem Anblick musste sie lachen und so wurde schnell noch ein Gruppenfoto geknipst.   
Nachdem sie eine ganze Weile ohne Pause durch die einzelnen Bereiche gelaufen waren ließ Katharina sich erschöpft auf eine freie Treppenstufe fallen. Seid nun mehr 5 Stunden waren sie ohne Pause durch die Räume gelaufen, allerdings bloß die in den unteren Etagen. Nun brauchte sie dringend eine Pause. Nach einigem Zögern taten es Andrea und Danijela es ihr gleich und zusammen nahmen sie dann erst mal einen in der Hobbitsprache ordentliches Frühstück zu sich. „Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht aber ich fühle mich hier richtig wohl" sagte Andrea nach einer Weile und grinste die beiden breit an. „Jepp, man gut das wir doch nicht wieder in Hotel zurück gefahren sind, hätten doch echt was verpasst" bestätigte Danijela. Gerade als Katharina etwas darauf erwidern wollte, sprang Andrea auf und zog die beiden mit sich. Jetzt waren die oberen Etagen an der Reihe.  
„Das war voll cool, auch wenn ich mich voll erschrocken habe als der mich aufeinmal festgehalten hat" sagte Katharina immer noch lachend und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Gerade als sie noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, wurde sie von hinten stark angerempelt. Katharina konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten und fiel nach vorn. Doch genauso schnell stand sie auch wieder auf und sah sich wütend um. Doch anstatt einer Entschuldigung bekam sie noch wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen.  
„Kannst du nicht aufpassen du kleine Schlampe?" fragte das Mädchen was sie angerempelt hatte. „Hey Sorry aber du hast mich ja wohl angerempelt" gab Katharina in einem freundlicheren Tonfall zurück. „Ach tu doch bloß nicht so, wegen deiner Duseligkeit ist mein Kostüm ruiniert" fauchte sie zurück. „Welches Kostüm?" fragte Andrea dazwischen und sah sie unschuldig an. Erhielt aber nur einen vernichtenden Blick von dem aufgebrachten Mädchen. „Ich glaube wir sollten gehen ... Pip kommst du?" versuchte Danijela die Situation zu retten. Doch da schien die Remplerin erst hellhörig zu werden. „Pip? Na dann ist ja alles klar. Tuk eben. Sollte man alle erschießen" antwortete sie höhnisch und wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen. „Wie bitte?" fragte Katharina langsam und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du hast schon verstanden" kam nur als Antwort zurück. „Hey das reicht. Wir sollten jetzt echt verschwinden" warf Danijela wieder ein und versuchte Katharina zu beruhigen. Aber diese war stinksauer. Gerade als diese eingebildete Kuh noch anfangen wollte allgemein über Hobbits und deren Eigenarten abzulästern, platzte ihr endgültig der Kragen. Wütend lief sie hinter dem Mädchen her die sich daraufhin umdrehte und Katharina erneut zu Boden stoßen wollte. Doch sie war schneller, duckte sich und war im selben Moment auch schon wider vollends auf den Beinen und ließ ihren arm nach vorn schnellen. Dieser traf sein Ziel haargenau und Sekundenbruchteile später hörte man etwas brechen. Augenblicklich war es still und Andrea, Danijela und die Begleiterinnen der anderen standen bewegungslos da. Keiner sagte ein Wort bis von den unteren Etagen jemand rief man solle doch die Polizei holen. Daraufhin hoben die anderen zwei Mädchen, die Katharina böse anfunkelten, die verletzte auf und kehrten ihr den Rücken. „Lass uns verschwinden" war das einzigste was Danijela hören konnte, bevor auch sie Andrea und Katharina schnappte und in die andere Richtung gingen. Augenblicklich herrschte wieder ausgelassene Stimmung bei den anderen Gästen.  
„Okay, ich habe überreagiert ... aber auch sonst hatte ich eine Stinkwut auf dieses Miststück ..." begann Katharina doch Danijela unterbrach sie. „Wow .. hätte nicht gedacht das du der wirklich eine auf die Fresse hauen würdest" sagte sie und machte dann ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Was ist?" fragte Andrea die sich bis dato aus dem Gespräch herausgehalten hatte. „Merry? Aufwachen ... ist alles halb so wild. Die war selber Schuld" versuchte es Katharina doch daraufhin fing Andrea an zu lachen. „Ich könnte mich kringeln vor lachen. Ich meine ja mal die war fast zwei Köpfe größer als du und du brichst der einfach mal so das Nasenbein" begann sie und lehnte sich an die makellos weiße Wand. „Muss wohl so wie bei Pippin und dem Troll gewesen sein. Nur mit dem Unterschied das die nicht auf mich drauf gefallen ist" antwortete Katharina und musste auch ein wenig lachen. „Das hätte aber auch ins Auge gehen können" bemerkte Dani und lehnte sich über das Geländer um nach den drei Ausschau zu halten mit denen sie eben eine unliebsame Begegnung hatten. „Was haben solche Leute eigentlich auf einer Ringcon zu suchen?" fragte Katharina aufeinmal und ging den Gang auf und ab. „Eigentlich war ich ja der Annahme das es hier richtig heiter zur Sache geht und so was aber da scheine ich mich ja gründlich geirrt zu haben. Und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht das war das erste mal das ich einen anderen Menschen geschlagen habe". „Irgendwann ist immer das erste mal" antwortete Andrea knapp und ging zu einer Glasvitrine. „Wow ... Schwerter. Warum die hier wohl so herumliegen und die keiner beachtet?" sagte sie verblüfft und ob den schweren Glasdeckel an. „Bestimmt nicht ohne Grund ... aber irgendwie stimmt hier echt was nicht. Ist euch aufgefallen das hier vorhin ein Haufen Leute langgekommen sind und niemand ist zurückgekommen. Wo sind die hin?". Fragend sah Danijela erst Katharina und dann Andrea an. „Buhu ... eine Verschwörung" flüsterte Andrea in einem geheimnisvollen Tonfall. „Stimmt. Dahinten ist eine Sackgasse. Da sollen Büros sein oder so und die Leute waren hundertprozentig Gäste der Con" stimmte Katharina zu, nachdem sie einem Moment lang in diese Richtung geschaut hatte. „Los kommt. Das will ich genau wissen" warf Andrea ein und nahm die zu dem Schwert gehörende Scheide ebenfalls aus der Vitrine. „Willst du das Teil etwa mitnehmen?" fragte Katharina und wollte sah zu Danijela hinüber. Doch da wo sie im selben Moment gestanden hatte, stand niemand mehr. „Dani?". Suchend sah sich Andrea um und sah dann Katharina an. „Wo ist die hin? Also Elben können sich ja lautlos bewegen aber es würde mich doch sehr wundern wenn Dani das urplötzlich könnte" dachte Katharina laut und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Andrea. Doch es kam keine. „Merry?". Aber auch sie war plötzlich verschwunden. „Gut ... okay ... ich lache mich Tod ... kommt raus ich habe nämlich riesen Hunger" rief Katharina doch es kam keine Antwort. Auf dem Gang herrschte absolute Stille. „Nagut, ich suche euch" versuchte sie es wieder. Aber auch diesmal erhielt sie keine Antwort. Die beiden waren wirklich weg. Aber wo sollten sie sein. Doch um sich darüber Gedanken machen zu können fehlte ihr die Zeit. Denn langsam bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Nachdem sie sich mehrmals umgesehen hatte ging Katharina in den kleinen Gang zu ihrer linken, welcher ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war. Dieser Gang war komplett dunkel, nur im hinteren Teil war es Katharina als hörte sie Geräusche. „Dani? Merry? Seid ihr da?" rief sie, doch abermals keine Antwort. Also entschloss sich Katharina den Gang entlang zu gehen. Es konnte ja nicht schaden wenn man sich mal umsah. Nach wenigen Schritten umschloss sie auch schon völlige Dunkelheit. Nur ein kleiner Schimmer irgendwo am Ende dieses Flures wies ihr die Richtung. Das Licht wurde immer wärmer und greller, je mehr Katharina darauf zuging. Und im nächsten Augenblick stand sie auch schon genau davor. Es war einfach unglaublich. Es schien sie völlig gefangen zu nehmen. Bis es Katharina letztendlich vollständig umschloss. Dann spürte sie nur noch wie ihr schwindelig und übel wurde, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen und dann war da nur noch Stille......  



	2. Kapitel 1

Inhaltsangabe: Durch ein Portal gelangen Katharina, Andrea, Danijela und Lisa nach Mittelerde, als sie die Ringcon 2003 besuchen. Purer Zufall, wie sie zuerst denken. Doch nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass die Vier aus einem bestimmten Grund nach Mittelerde „gerufen" wurden: Sie sollen verhindern, dass eine neue Bedrohung mit noch nie da gewesenen Ausmaßen die Welt vernichtet. Doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan ...   
  
Disclaimer: Bis auf die vier Hauptcharaktere (Katharina, Andrea, Danijela und Lisa) gehören alle Figuren dieser Fanfiction J.R.R Tolkien, ausgenommen noch einige Nebenfiguren (u.a. die Elbin Fariel), die ebenfalls aus meiner eigenen Fantasie stammen!  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
Eine neue Welt  
Ein stechendender Schmerz durchfuhr Katharina als sie die Augen aufschlug und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Alles was sie wusste oder zumindest mitbekam war, das sie auf einem sehr harten Waldboden lag. Doch wie war sie dorthin gekommen? Katharina konnte sich an kaum noch was erinnern. Erst da bemerkte sie das sie ein großes Schwert in der rechten Hand hielt. Gleichzeitig erstaunt und geschockt starrte sie auf die Waffe und hob sie langsam hoch. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war es federleicht. Langsam betrachtete sie es und hielt sich es genau vor Augen. Dann sah sie plötzlich wieder auf. Hatte sich dort irgendwo etwas bewegt? Ruckartig stand sie auf und machte ein par Schritte zurück., das Schwert immer noch fest umklammert.  
Urplötzlich begann der Wald ein merkwürdiges Knurren von sich zu geben und Katharina fuhr zusammen. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und sie zitterte, doch inmitten der Angst machte sich ein Gefühl breit das sie nicht ganz verstand. Das Gefühl ähnelte dem, wenn man etwas kannte aber nicht genau wusste woher. Dann fiel ihr es schlagartig ein. War sie etwa in Mittelerde? Im Fangorn? Dem Wald aus dem es ohne Hilfe für einen Verirrten kein Entkommen gab? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Selbst erschrocken bei diesen Gedanken schüttelte Katharina den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Dann begann sie einen kleinen Pfad zu folgen, zumindest war es Katharina als wäre es einer. Er war schmal und an manchen Stellen fast nicht zu erkennen, aber Katharina gab sich Mühe ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Ohne Pause lief sie so durch den immer dichter werdenden Wald und versuchte dabei auf irgendetwas zu achten, was ungewöhnlich war für ihre Welt. Aber wenn sie so recht überlegte waren knurrende Bäume schon komisch genug.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile kam sie an eine kleine Lichtung und Katharina genoss die Sonnenstrahlen die plötzlich auf ihr Gesicht schienen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick über die Landschaft schweifen. Da fiel ihr auf das auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung ein kleiner Berg war. Vielleicht konnte sie ja, wenn sie hinauf kletterte, herausfinden wo sie sich befand. Also lief Katharina so schnell sie konnte über die Lichtung und kletterte den Berg hinauf. Als sie ungefähr die Hälfte geschafft hatte, merkte sie wie ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie die Sonne dabei war unterzugehen. Schwer atmend kletterte sie weiter und erreichte schließlich fast Tod vor Erschöpfung den Gipfel. Angespannt und wie wild nach Luft ringend kniff sie Augen zusammen und starrte in die Ferne. In weiter Ferne glaubte sie einen Turm zu erkennen. Als wenn sie gerade aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht war rieb sie sich die Augen, doch der Turm war immer noch da. Isengard? Der Gedanke schien in ihrem Kopf regelrecht zu explodieren. Doch es war alles real, der Wald, der Turm und die Tatsache das sie mittendrin war und keine Ahnung hatte wie sie da jemals wieder rauskommen sollte. Vor lauter Verzweifelung stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und rannen ihr über die Wangen, doch dann brachte ein weiterer Gedanke Katharina dazu aufzustehen und weiterzugehen. Sie war nicht allein auf der Ringcon. Zwei ihrer besten Freunde waren dabei und waren urplötzlich verschwunden. Da sie sie nirgends finden konnte, mussten sie also auch hier irgendwo sein. Aber wo? Hastig kletterte sie vom Hügel herab und hielt sich dabei soweit es ging im Südwesten da sie nicht wirklich scharf darauf war Isengard einen Besuch abzustatten. Wer konnte schon wissen was sich da noch alles herumtrieb?  
So schnell sie ihre Beine trugen rannte sie über den teils weichen teils harten Waldboden, das Schwert immer noch fest in der Hand. Während sie so lief, spielte sich eine Art Film immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Die Ereignisse auf der Ringcon. Die Feststellung das anscheinend Leute verschwanden und natürlich immer wieder dieselbe Frage: Wo waren Merry und Dani? Waren sie zusammen? Getrennt? Verletzt oder vielleicht sogar ....? nein, diesen Gedanken konnte sie nicht zu Ende denken. Katharina lief schneller als sie merkte das sie bergab lief. Sie wollte möglichst fiel Schwung haben, sollte es plötzlich wieder bergauf gehen. Doch das ging es nicht. Es ging stets weiter berg ab und Katharina spürte wie ihre Lunge brannte und sie immer heftiger atmete. Doch der Gedanke in diesem Wald zu sterben und nie wieder einen ihrer Freunde zu sehen brachte sie schier um den Verstand.  
Sie merkte schließlich wie sich ihre Beine fast überschlugen beim Laufen und ehe sie sich versah, stolperte sie über einen Ast und fiel der Länge nach hin. Zu allem Übel blieb sie aber nicht liegen, sondern rollte den Berg hinunter, der jetzt steiler wurde. Das ist das Ende, dachte Katharina noch und dann war da wieder diese Dunkelheit und alles war still.  
  
  
Als Andrea zu sich kam, lag sie an den Händen und an den Füßen gefesselt auf einer dreckigen Heumatte in einer feuchten Höhle. Ihr Knöchel schmerzten und sie merkte wie ihr eine Flüssigkeit von der Stirn tropfte. Es war Blut. Andrea hatte eine üble Kopfverletzung doch konnte sie sich nicht erinnern wie sie zu dieser gekommen war. Noch ganz benommen sah sie sich um und entdeckte etwa vier Meter entfernt von ihr zwei große hässliche Männer die sich in einer fremden Sprache unterhielten. Andrea versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wo war sie und wie war sie dorthin gekommen? Doch in ihrem Kopf herrschte Stille, kein klarer Gedanke ließ sich fassen. Genau in diesem Moment schien einer der Männer sie bemerkt zu haben und kam auf sie zugestürmt, vor Angst schnürte sich ihre Kehle zu und sie bekam keine Luft. Der Mann knurrte und zerrte sie hoch. Mit einem Mischmasch aus Gebrüll und Gerde veranlasste er das sich noch mehr Männer versammelten. Alle waren unheimlich hässlich und stanken wie die Pest. Andrea drehte sich der Magen um und sie konnte den Brechreiz kaum noch zurückhalten. Schwer atmend verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen, während sie über den dreckigen Boden der Höhle geschleift wurde. Mit einem weitern Gebrüll setzte sich die Männer in Bewegung, dabei war sich Andrea nicht sicher ob es überhaupt Männer waren. Ob sie überhaupt irgendetwas menschliches an sich hatten? Wohl kaum, unbarmherzig wurde sie weitergeschleift. Über harten Fels und über Wiesen und weitgestreckte lange Ebenen. Während sie so dahinschritten, versuchte Andrea etwas von der Umgebung zu erfassen. Der Geruch von Gras stieg ihr in die Nase und plötzlich waren da Bilder vor ihren Augen, die sich wie ein Film immer wieder von allein abspielten. Doch sie konnte kein Bekanntes Gesicht erkennen. Irgendwo hatte sie diese Ebenen schon einmal gesehen. Diese Felsen und den dunklen Wald der sich im Westen auftat. Alles war Andrea so vertraut und doch gleichzeitig so fremd. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde sie jeden Moment sterben und sie hoffte das es bald soweit war, denn die Schmerzen wurden unerträglich.  
Genau in diesem Moment wurde sie erneut zu Boden geworfen. Hart landete sie auf dem Rücken und erneut durchzuckte ein brutaler Schmerz ihren Körper. Irgendwo schrieen die Männer durcheinander, doch Andrea konnte nicht erkennen wieso sie schrieen. Dann hörte sie Hufe und dann ganz verschwommen ein paar Pferde die inmitten dieser Männer ritt. Was sie taten konnte Andrea nicht sehen und das wollte sie auch nicht. Andrea wollte einfach nur sterben, all dem schmerz ein Ende machen und nichts mehr spüren. Doch stattdessen verpasste ihr irgendetwas einen Stoß und sie wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Wage nahm Andrea wahr, wie sie um haaresbreite einen Baum verfehlte und dann einen Hang hinunter rutschte. Der Boden war glitschig und durch die Fesseln konnte sie sich nirgends festhalten. Dann spürte sie gar keinen Boden mehr unter sich. Bin ich Tod? Oder nur einfach gelähmt?, dachte Andrea doch dann machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit, so als würde sie fliegen. Im nächsten Moment landete sie in einem Fluss. Die reißenden Stromschnellen erfassten sie und rissen sie mit sich. Alles was Andrea noch mitbekam war das panische Verlangen Luft zu holen, doch sie wurde immer wieder unter Wasser gezogen. Bald tanzten schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen und Andrea war es als würde sie in ein weiteres schwarzes tiefes Loch sinken, aus dem sie nie wieder hinauskommen würde.  
Doch es war nicht das Ende. Zwar konnte Andrea noch immer nicht atmen, doch war ihre Hoffnung und ihr Lebenswille noch nicht ganz erloschen. Durch das Wasser und die scharfen Felsen begann sich die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken zu lösen. Ruckartig riss sie ihre Hände auseinander und kämpfte sich mit letzter Kraft an die Oberfläche zurück. Doch noch immer waren ihre Füße gefesselt und die Seile schnitten noch immer in ihr Fleisch. Doch inzwischen war Andrea´s Wille soweit zurückgekehrt das sie sich darum nicht kümmerte. Alles was jetzt zählte war am Leben bleiben. Doch schon nach wenigen Augenblicke drohten ihre Kräfte zu versagen, und ihre Arme erschlafften in dem eisigen Wasser. Inzwischen hatte sie jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Es schien Andrea wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen gegen den Tod anzukämpfen. Noch einmal schaffte sie an die Oberfläche und hustend schnappte sie nach Luft. Plötzlich war es Andrea als würde das Wasser verschwinden. Doch das war sicher nur Einbildung, dachte sie sich und schloss die Augen. Doch etwas brachte sie dazu sie wieder zu öffnen. Das Wasser war tatsächlich verschwunden und sie fand sich auf einer Sandbank wieder. Doch sie war zu schwach um sich darüber noch mehr Gedanken zu machen. Während sie immer noch heftig nach Luft rang fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
  
Katharina wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Alles was sie bemerkte war das sie endlich still liegengeblieben war. Nachdem sie endlos viele Bäume gerammt hatte und sich böse Wunden bei dem langen Sturz geholt hatte, war sie doch endlich zum liegen gekommen. Alles tat ihr weh, genauso wie das Gefühle als sie aufgewacht war in dieser fremden Welt. Jetzt fühlte sie sich genauso hilflos und verloren wie am Anfang. Dabei hatte Katharina gerade wieder Hoffnung gefasst. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte sie Wasser fließen und plötzlich überkam sie ein Durstgefühl das sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte Katharina aufzustehen, doch da die Welt sich zu drehen schien, fiel sie sofort wieder in den Dreck. Doch der Durst und der Hunger, der sich daraufhin dazustellte, gab ihr Kraft genug um die Übelkeit zu bekämpfen und wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Langsam taumelte sie über kleine Steine, die sie hin und wieder zu Fall brachten. Dann endlich kam sie an einen Fluss. Erschöpft fiel sie auf die Knie und trank begierig das dahinfließende Wasser. Und als ob es magische Kräfte besäße konnte Katharina wieder klar denken und sich bewegen ohne das ihr übel wurde. Mit neuem Lebenswillen sah sie sich suchend um und entdeckte das sie den Wald verlassen hatte. Direkt am Waldrand floss ein großer Fluss und das überqueren war unmöglich. Mit der flachen Hand wischte sich Katharina den Dreck aus dem Gesicht und schließlich ließ sie sich erneut auf den Rücken fallen. Das die Steine ihr dabei in den Rücken bohrten war ihr egal. Alles was zählte war das sie lebte und aus diesen gottverdammten Wald herausgekommen war. Wenn auch nur durch Zufall. Die Augen etwas mit der Hand abgeschirmt betrachtete Katharina nun erneut die Umgebung. Die Sonne schien, doch trotzdem war es kühl und ihr fröstelte. Plötzlich kam ihr eine der Landkarten Mittelerdes wieder in den Sinn und sie überlegte fieberhaft wo sie sich jetzt befinden könnte. Da es nicht viele Flüsse gab die am Fangorn entlang flossen konnte es sich nur entweder um die Entwasser oder der Limklar sein. Doch da Katharina nichts verdächtiges hören konnte das auf einen nahen Wasserfall hindeutete, entschied sie sich für die Entwasser. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr wieder warm ums Herz denn sie wusste das dieser Fluss geradewegs zu einer Stadt führte, nach Minas Tirith. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen stand Katharina auf und breitete die Arme aus. Da fiel ihr Blick auf etwas das etwa hundert Meter von ihr entfernt am Ufer lag. Katharina hatte das Gefühl als würde ihr das Herz stehe bleiben als sie das Etwas erkannte was da wie Tod da lag. „Merry" keuchte Katharina und rannte los, so schnell sie ihre geschundenen Beine trugen. Bei dem Mädchen angekommen kniete sie nieder und war plötzlich ganz ruhig. Es war tatsächlich ihre Freundin Andrea, die seid Beginn ihrer Freundschaft de Namen Merry trug, doch es schien kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihr auszugehen. Katharina kämpfte mit den Tränen, dann ohne es selbst zu merken begann sie Andrea zu schütteln. So als wenn sie nicht aufwachen wollte aus einem tiefen Schlaf. Doch noch immer kam kein erkennbares Lebenszeichen. „Nicht sterben Merry" hörte Katharina sich selber rufen, doch sie selbst war wie in Trance. Immer wieder schüttelte Katharina ihre Freundin doch es half nichts. „Wach auf verdammt" schrie Katharina sie nun an und gab ihr, ohne es zu wollen, eine Ohrfeige. Doch wieder war nichts zu erkennen, kein Lebenszeichen, nichts. Katharina hatte das Gefühl durchzudrehen. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen schien erneut zu schwanken und sie begann auf Andrea´s Körper einzutrommeln. Immer wieder mit der Faust auf ihren Brustkorb doch auch das half nichts. Vor lauter Tränen konnte Katharina selbst kaum noch etwas erkennen, alles was sie noch wahrnahm war das sie dabei war eine ihrer besten Freunde zu verlieren. Am Rande hörte sie sich noch immer schreien und sah wie durch einen Schleier wie sie weiter auf Andrea einschlug.   
Dann, urplötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung schlug Andrea die Augen auf und rang nach Luft. Während sie das Wasser das sie geschluckt hatte ausspuckte, hielt sie sich mit beidem Händen den Hals, als wenn sie sich selbst erwürgen wollte. Katharina bekam dies mit und der Schleier begann sich aufzulösen und ihre Schreie verstummten augenblicklich.   
Als ob sie einen Geist gesehen hätte sah sie auf ihre immer noch hustende Freundin hinunter. Sofort rollten wieder Tränen über ihre Wangen, die sie hastig mit der Hand wegwischte. Dann war es wieder ruhig und nur das fließende Wasser war zu hören. Andrea lag ganz ruhig da und schaute sich um. Als sie Katharina sah setzte sie sich ruckartig auf. „Pip! So was ... ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen"! rief sie voller Freude und fiel ihr um den Hals. „Ich dachte schon du bist tot" sagte Katharina und wischte sich die neuen Tränen weg die ihr vor Freude in die Augen gestiegen waren. „Ich war nur bewusstlos. Aber dein energisches einprügeln auf mich hat mich ja wieder zurückgeholt in die Welt" antwortete Andrea und ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich fand das nicht unbedingt witzig. Ich war total in Panik und jetzt ist mir dank die wieder schlecht" gab Katharina zurück. „Och Pip ... ich dachte schon Tuk´s bringt nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe?" erwiderte Andrea und machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Im Gegenteil. Sie neigen dazu aus der Haut zu fahren. Habe Führungsqualitäten ... was erzähle ich hier eigentlich?". Katharina fasste sich an die Stirn und stöhnte. „Mann mein Schädel brummt". „Aspirin werde wir hier wohl nicht finden" gab Andrea knapp zurück. „Also denn auf nach ...." begann Andrea doch dann sah sie sich um. „Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?". Katharina sah sie einen Moment lang nur schweigend an. „M i t t e l e r d e" erwiderte Katharina langsam.  



End file.
